1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel polyoxyalkyleneamine compounds having tetraalkylpiperidine groups and to the use of said compounds as light, heat and oxidation stabilizers in, for instance, epoxy resins, and polyurea, polyurethane and polyurethane-urea elastomer systems.
2. Description of Background Art
Epoxy resins, and polyurea and polyurethane elastomers have wide commercial application. For instance, epoxy resins are used commercially as surface coatings, adhesives, to prepare rigid foams, as well as a variety of other applications. Polyurea and polyurethane elastomers are also used, as coatings and can be used for part production by injection molding in a closed mold or by spraying onto an open mold. In any event, systems including epoxies, polyureas and polyurethanes can exhibit poor stability when exposed to heat and/or light. The resulting degradation of the system is typically manifested by a change in color; a general loss of product integrity, such as cracking; and an adverse reduction in properties, such as tensile strength, tear strength and elongation, to name a few. Accordingly, the skilled artisan is continuously endeavoring to provide systems that exhibit stability when exposed to heat and/or light.
The use of piperidine compounds and certain derivatives thereof as light, heat, and oxidation stabilizers is well known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,315,859; 4,469,829; 4,528,374; 4,670,488; 4,670,489; 4,695,599; 4,695,600; 4,716,187; and 4,719,037 are illustrative in this regard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,971 describes a process for producing polyalkylpiperidylamines by reductively alkylating a certain alkylated 4-aminopiperidine with a certain difunctional alcohol.